Lucy In Buffalo
by MountaineerTookieClothespin
Summary: Chapter 2 is now uploaded! Lucy is moving to Buffalo. Will she meet the man of her dreams when she least expects it? Not the episode! RR!
1. Moving!

Disclaimer: I do not own the 7th Heaven show or anything pertaining to it, or any of the characters.

A/N: Lucy hasn't met Kevin yet.

Lucy took a deep breath and picked up the phone in her bedroom.

Dialing the familiar number, she held the phone up to her ear.

"Hello" Mary answered.

"Hi, Mary. It's Lucy."

"Hi, Luce. What's up?" Mary questioned.

"Well, I was wondering," here Lucy paused.

"Wondering what? Spit it out, Luce!" Mary told her with a laugh.

"I was wondering, how you would feel about having a roommate?"

"A roommate? What do you mean?" Mary wanted to know.

"I want to move to Buffalo." Lucy stated calmly.

"What! Why?" Mary squealed.

"I just want to live someplace different. And I helped you move in, so I know that I like Buffalo. Plus, we haven't really gotten to spend that much time together since you moved out. I mean, we'll probably get married soon. And then our chance to live together and do sister stuff will be gone." Lucy told her.

"Luce, you're not even dating anyone right now" Mary said with a laugh.

"Well, you are. You're dating Ben" Lucy retorted.

"Have you told mom and dad about you moving yet?" Mary asked her.

"No. I wanted to see if you would go for it first," Lucy answered.

Mary took a deep breath and thought about it for a second.

"Okay. I think that would be good. You can pay half the rent and everything."

"Oh, thanks!" Lucy retorted sarcastically.

Mary laughed. "I didn't mean it that way."

"Ok. I better go talk to mom and dad then. I'll let you know when I'm coming." Lucy told her before hanging up.

A few minutes later, Lucy had gotten Eric and Annie to come to Eric's study.

"Are you okay?" Annie immediately asked her.

"I'm fine, mom" Lucy said.

"So, what is it?" Eric asked her.

"I want to move to Buffalo with Mary." Lucy said.

Annie sucked in her breath. "Why, Lucy?"

Eric just looked at her and waited for her explanation.

"I just want to live somewhere different. I want to stretch my wings, I guess. And I want to spend more time with Mary" Lucy told them.

Eric nodded in understanding. "But what about school?"

"I can take classes online, or find another college there and transfer. Although, I think that I'd prefer to just take classes online." Lucy answered.

"It's fine with me, as long as your mother agrees" Eric told her calmly.

Annie sighed, but managed to smile too. "Alright, Luce. If that's what you want."

"It is" Lucy assured them, before going upstairs to start packing and call Mary.

A week later, Lucy stood in the airport terminal and said goodbye to her family.

Finally, after about a hundred goodbye hugs all around, she picked up her suitcases and headed for the gate.

"Bye, everyone!" Lucy called over her shoulder and then hurried down the hallway toward her flight.

Smiling, she handed her boarding pass to the woman at the gate and headed toward the plane.

After settling into her seat, Lucy tucked her bag away and leaned back. Staring out the window, she smiled and said, "Buffalo, here I come!"

A/N: So, what did you guys think? Should I continue with this? Please leave a review. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks!


	2. Kevin

Disclaimer: I do not own the 7th Heaven show, books, or any of its products, or anything pertaining to them.

A/N: Here's an update!

Lucy sighed in relief as she exited the plane. After fighting her way through a crowd of people she came to the spot where she was supposed to meet Mary.

Looking around the crowded terminal and not spotting Mary, Lucy felt herself beginning to grow weary. She was tired from the long plane ride and the airport smelled like sweaty passengers and old leather.

Pulling out her cell phone, she punched in Mary's home number. The phone rang and rang, and finally the machine picked up. 

"Hi! This is Mary. I'm not home right now, so leave a message at the beep."

BEEP 

Lucy scowled in frustration and clicked her phone off. Looking up Mary's cell phone number, she punched it in. 

_Ring, ring, ring._

"Hello?" Mary answered.

"Mary? It's Lucy. Where are you?" Lucy asked.

"I'm right behind you." Mary answered.

Lucy spun around and clicked her cell phone off. Hugging Mary she asked, "Where were you?"

"Sorry, I got stuck in traffic." Mary explained.

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're here. I'm so tired and I want to get set up at the apartment." Lucy said with a sigh.

"It's funny you should say that." Mary said with a small grin.

"Say what?" Lucy asked with a confused look. While she waited for Mary to answer, she pulled her short blonde hair into a ponytail and picked up her bag.

"That you want to get set up." Mary answered.

"Why is that funny?" Lucy asked with a still confused expression.

"Because…" Mary began.

"Wait just a minute." Lucy interrupted as an understanding look dawned on her face.

"Come on. I want to set you up with Ben's brother. Kevin lives here and he's a really nice guy. Plus he's Ben's brother and it's Kevin's birthday tomorrow. Ben and I were supposed to go out to dinner, but now we can't go out, unless I find Kevin a date too." Mary told her.

Lucy had started to fight her way through the crowd of people, toward the exit.

"Come on, Lucy. Please?" Mary asked as she ran after Lucy.

Lucy looked back at Mary and bumped into someone. Whipping back around she saw that had bumped into a very good-looking police officer.

"I am so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." Lucy said in mortification. 

"It's all right. But are you all right?" The officer asked.

"I'm fine. A little mortified, but fine, none the less." Lucy answered.

The man laughed and held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Kevin and don't be mortified. It's not that big a deal."

"I'll try, Mr. …" Lucy paused as she waited for him to fill in the blank.

"Call me, Kevin, please. What were you looking at just now?" Kevin asked.

"My sister, Mary. I'm trying to get away from her for a minute, so she will leave me alone. She's trying to set me up with her boyfriend, Ben's, brother. And I mean come on, what kind of guy could he possibly be if he can't even get a date for his own birthday. Is he so bad looking that he needs his brother to fix him up?" Lucy said with a small laugh.

Kevin had straightened up and looked mad. "Oh. Well, I had better be going."

"Oh. All right." Lucy watched in disappointment as he walked away.

Mary finally caught up and smiled at Lucy. "I can't believe that you bumped into Kevin."

"Yeah. How do you know him?" Lucy asked.

"He's Ben's brother, that I was telling you about." Mary said with a big smile.

"Oh no!" Lucy wailed.

A/N: So, what did you guys think? Please leave a review and let me know. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks!


End file.
